Magic Queen in the labyrinth
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: UPDATED. Dudley wishes Rose Potter to be taken by the Goblin King and he complies. Strong, powerful but broken Rose. Female Harry. Warning implied violence. this is a COMPLETE ONESHOT


Magical Queen in the labyrinth

*Rose*

"You're a freak!" Dudley spat in my face. This was nothing new, I've lived here for fifteen long and tiring years, and never can I remember them calling me by my name. Only ever girl or freak. That is very embarrassing when you have to explain to your primary school teacher that you did not reply to you name because no one really uses.

"It would be so much easier if the goblin king was real, then I would wish him to take you away from here." He exclaimed, arms waving above his head.

I sighed at Dudley's words, one of his friends had told him of the story about the labyrinth and how calling upon the goblin king would mean the child would be taken and turned into a goblin. He thought it was a myth but I knew better, you see the story of the goblin king was very much real.

And I felt the air shift, becoming cold and growing static, at Dudley's words, my mind froze and my heart skipped a beat, he was here.

"You are an idiot big D. Do you not think? Did it not pass through your thick little skull that he might, just possibly, be real? "I hissed in despair, I may not like my life but I do not want it gone. After all i was under no illusion that Dudley would come after me.

He just stood there and staring at the tall figure that had appeared in the corner of the kitchen.

"Y...your... him...ar...Aren't...you?" He stuttered foolishly.

*Jareth*

I looked out over the fools that call themselves goblins as they laughed and ran around playing childish games and having fun.

"_Goblin king..."_

Humming, I pulled the crystal ball out of my pocket to see who called a child away. His subjects stopped and turned, looking for orders having also heard the call of a child.

_"...you away from here."_ With a purr I rouse, they had been watching this child of Merlin for a long time now and finally, after all these years, she was his!

"I shall deal with this personally, await my return." And with that I shifted to the form of an owl and took off. he was not about to let the antics of his little Goblins mess this one up. not after last time.

It was not long before I arrived in the cramped bedroom of the large boy who called me. The satisfaction I felt watching the big one, Dudley, I believe his name was, freeze and stare.

_"Y...your...him...ar...Aren't...you?"_

"You wish of me to take her." I demanded.

At his shaky nod I stepped forward, uher into the room. My hand rose to the side of Rose's cold white face, the girl flinched but did not move and her emotions washed over me, the loneliness, sorrow, regret and so many more all jumbled together.

"Very well" i nodded after one long moment. She was his. I gave the obese boy one of my crystal balls.

"A gift" I stated before stepping back with Rose fading away

"You have thirteen hours to win her back...and then she is mine" and just before we left completely his meaty voice rang out;

"As if, that freak was never welcome here!"

Such a foolish child.

*Rose*

My eyes glowed in amusement, as they watched the goblins, watching me. Jareth had already moved on- over to his throne but he to watched me.

I finally looked away from their short stumpy, yet not quite ugly forms to my own. Large rags of cloth covered my ghostly pale and terribly thin frame. My fingers are long and callused from cleaning and playing the piano. I knew my eyes were bright killing curse green and my lips are full and rosy red. However, it was my hair that caught most eyes, flowing to mid-back it was pitch black with navy blue streaks in the light.

With a sigh I ran my finger over my torso changing my rags to slim black jeans, a black red engraved fitted shirt that's right sleeve ran down my arm then forming a fingerless glove and without a left sleeve. My hair fanned out, weaved together, plating down my back with green and silver ribbons throughout it. Wandless, was something i mastered a at young age to survive.

Finally happy with my new set of clothing I look up, the goblins stared in wonder and Jareth smirked in amusing, finding my display of magic interesting and amusing.

"What will I be doing here?" My voice was strangely calm having just been pulled away from my world into another, surrounded by strange creatures, facing the unknown. Most would panic, scream and beg to be taken back, but when have I ever been normal and it's not like I had anything to return to:

No family.

No friends.

No school.

No nothing.

"If you are willing" Jareth beautiful baritone cut through my thoughts "I wish you to rule the goblin world at my side."

The goblin children fell silent. Before, as a unit, cheered in joy, voices echoing. Then they were running out and in to their magnificent city to spread their kings proposal. I stood silently thinking. Then he stood his face unreadable. Oh I knew to wait any longer would be to trigger his famous temper and that I shouldn't do it. Not while i was an unstable guest here.

So gracefully walking forward, took his hand in mine to study it. "You are a man of your word. Your power has and will protect me – I have no problem believing this. (Seriously though, was storking me necessary?) Your lands and your magic are truly amazing. You beauty is that in which I have not seen before..." At every word I spoke Jareth smile grew and he raised our hands to my cheek again "...and I would gladly accept and I will, but I am broken and my shattered pieces are in need of fixing."

He nodded before replying, releasing my hand so it fell to my side to stroke my pale cheek, "Then I shall pick up those pieces and glue them back together. I promise you this."

With a soft smile I sealed it by turning to kiss his palm: "Then I am yours."

*Jareth*

_"Then I am yours"_

Those words sealed her fate here in my world, as my world and I lent down and kissed her soft rosy lips, which lay on my hand, before pulling back.

"Welcome to the citadel beyond the goblin city walls. Our home."

As the missing goblin returned I took Rose's hand and lead her further into the citadel, I let my thought wonder.

Most children that get called to our realm tend to return home with the sibling that sent them away or turned to goblins to live with his children and I had to start time again, turning it upside down, so all forgot but the child that called him. How _troublesome._

This time was different not only did the child know this would happen but had smashed his crystal stopping any chance of Rose's return; ending her time in that world and setting fait to order, something that a man of chaos like him tried to avoid.

But then again I get a wife at my side with power that even he would find hard to weld and someone to guide over their realm while he dealt with the outside world.  
>Yes things sure were looking up. Yes indeed.<p>

**time shift**

Soft music flowed throughout the halls of the citadel. A tone of despair and loneliness turning to joy and happiness. This was the music of Lady Rose our lord's consort, and her piano composition was the one piece she played once every second month, for the year she had resided in the goblin city, in honour of Jareth who had rescued her as his wife and begun putting back the pieces of her heart.

Jareth smiled as he approached Roses sun room where her beautiful music sang from. This was something she decided to start when she found the piano and I loved the sound, and going against her just was not the smartest move even if he wanted to. So his beautiful wife played a beautiful song in her beautiful room.

Finally reaching his destination Jareth banished any further thoughts in favour of watching Rose play the last cord to her beautiful peace.

"Marvellous. As always my love" Jareth's smooth baritone rang in the silence as he approach her sitting form.

"Jareth! You've returned I do hope he came for his sister" Rose replied softly raising to meet her husband.

"Indeed, the boy was quite distraught over it all" he signed before reaching out and cupping cool pale face in his hand, seeking reprieve.

"When will you ever understand you are thought of as a myth? These words are not meant in harm but in jest, to scare their siblings. If they cannot or will not find their banished child then they have no right to kin and we shall raise them here as you have always done and we shall always do, my dear. "Rose smiled.

Over the last year it was not just her in need of fixing but the king of the goblin realm as well. He had come depressed and lost over the decades, taking and returning children, watching the human race come and go. Her presence here had grounded him, giving him a new life of ruling order, to the chaos.

'You are right my love, however I cannot help but lose myself to their feelings, it is so suffocating" his tone exhausted.

"Then breath my feelings, love. Let my breath for you and take this weight you bare. Is that not my reason for being here? Allow me to return what you have given me." Rose whispered softly. Stepping closer to him and letting her power cloak the two of them. As if an outside force was hugging them in a warm embrace, he slowly relaxed.

"What did I do to deserve you, my little petal" Jareth whispered, before claiming her lips as his own. He had longed to hold his wife all day. He allowed his passion and love to seep into the kiss, he pulled her closer and refused to let her go.

**the real world**

Jareth true to is word turned back time and changed what needed changing, removing Rose Potter from their timeline. The easiest way to do this was on All Hallows eve, 1998.

Voldemort did in fact kill James and Lily Potter, to get to their Daughter but instead of the killing curse rebounding. Rose died that night alongside her parents, so the last threat to Voldemort's rule fell and the Minister crumpled. The few of the order that wish to fight fled deep into the lost forest of Wales and set up a week rebellion camp led by Albus Dumbledoor.

The Dark Lord took a new name as ruler of the wizarding world. He became Lord Marvolo Slytherin celebrated ruler. The minister was put under Lucius Malfoy and the Lord Hall was rebuilt. The Old Ways restored, Muggle Borns were pulled away from Muggle families at the first sign of magic, preventing abuse or exposer. The muggles that truly wanted a child to protect and care for were compelled to adopt. The society grew and developed. The creatures of magic were given back their rights to life and land. Magic grew and prospered under the care of Lord Slytherin.

The most change came to Hogwarts School under the watchful eyes of Headmaster Severus Snape and deputy Headmistress Narcissa Malfoy. The lesson once lost were returned. Students learned the truth of magic; that everyone had neutral magic at birth and it is where we grow up and what we learn that shows us what type of magic you will be best at but you can still cast both dark and light because it was Magik. You would just be better at one over the other.

The student continued to learn Wizarding customs and laws in mandatory lesson. And the Muggle Borns finally fit in, they were no different from the pure blood. They were adapted by the lords and ladies, brought into families as Wards and Heirs.

**The Weasley's**

Arthur Weasley finally Separated from the forced contract to Molly Prewett and took his place in Weasley villa, reconnecting to the pure blood lines and returning his family name to its high statues. While he would never remarry he dedicated himself to his family and reached out to the Malfoy family, who were happy to associate with a Weasley but not a Prewett, in hopes of aid to raise his children.

When Arthur left he took his Heir William (age 11) who would become one of the youngest and best Ward Masters of Gringotts. Charles (age 10) who would follows his brother's footsteps in power but would become a well-respected and dedicated Dragon rider. Perceval (age 6) would follow his father into the ministry and work his way through the ranks till he was the security of Minister Malfoy. Finally he took George and Frederick (age 3) who would break the path of their family and become the famed pranksters and renowned Potion/Charm masters of their decade. The youngest son of Arthur died the night Molly Prewett tried Forcing Arthur to come with her to the rebel camp and was hit by her in the resulting fight. Arthur being unable to protect all six children.

Others

Alice and Frank Longbottom had long since claimed natural in the war, with their son being Born and so were left to raise a Herbologist in peace.

Hermione would be taken from the Granger family age four and adopted by Bellatrix Lestrange and raised into a true young lady with a love for books but a better understanding of life. She would grow to take her mother's place at as Lords Slytherins best Dark arts wilder on his force and would be using her knowledge to keep the people in line.

Right so those of quick wit, will notice I have edited this story and restored its status as an ONESHOT. And just like all fanfictions I only own nothing, the potter characters are all OCC So reviews would be nice on your opinion. Let me know what you think of the new lay out and better ish grammar.

A review from **PyruxDeltax** ask me why Rose had no school to return to the simple answer is, it was never her school it was a means of escape from the Dursley's but it was not a place she wanted to return to after all. who would want to go to a place there you are lied to and betrayed by the very people who said they cared but more importantly who threatened her live every year and got her Godfather killed. Let's remember she is Sixteen the holiday after Black's death. For intense and purpose I do not believe that Ronald would be a good friend for Rose and having just lost her Godfather, neither one writes or tries and help her Hermione would back Ron seeing him as the option open for her.


End file.
